Zenon's Greatest Adventure
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: When Zenon is sent down to Earth to boarding school, how will she cope with the few surprises she encounters? NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE RR!
1. Boarding School?

Zenon skidded down the hall, desperately trying to avoid getting detention- this was her last tardy her holographic teacher would tolerate.  
  
And she slammed into the closed elevator doors. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing her nose. "Vega omega, I'm gonna be so late!" she squealed, and pressed the button repeatedly.  
  
Frustrated by the slowness of the instant transporter, she groaned and hiked up the stairs when a beep on her pager made her halt and dig for it in her backpack. Nebula's face greeted her.  
  
"Z, I-"Nebula began when Zenon interrupted her. "Not now, Neb, I need to get to class I'm already late. Speaking of which, why aren't you there? Never mind." And with that, Zenon clicked it off.  
  
But she was still late for class.  
  
Later that afternoon, Zenon sat in her seat at detention, eyeing the locked door gloomily. They had even taped up the ventilation shaft so she couldn't escape through there. Bored, she got out her video phone and dialed Nebula's number.  
  
"Hello," came a hoarse voice. "Nebula, sorry I-"Zenon stopped, shocked. Neb's face was completely red and her eyes were swollen. "Neb, what happened?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I tried to tell you this morning!" Nebula exclaimed, wiping some wetness from her eye. "But you couldn't talk." "I can now," Zenon consoled her friend. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tears sprang to Nebula's eyes again. "Joey dumped me!" she cried, almost dropping the video phone. "He said he wasn't ready for a girlfriend and besides there was this girl who went to his school, and she was closer and prettier and smarter and-"  
  
"Neb!" Zenon exclaimed, starting to cry too, "you are way prettier and smarter than that girl is, I'm sure! You're way stellar! And if that guy can't see it, then his loss! Why should you let him ruin your life?"  
  
"Because I love him, Z," Nebula whispered. "Can't you understand that? I just got rejected! You have no idea how bad that stings."  
  
"Oh, Neb," Zenon whispered, feeling hopeless. If Nebula had been on the Spay-Stay, she would have just hugged her, but she couldn't over the video phone. The sound of Nebula's quiet weeping filled the room as Zenon sat in silence, unable to help.  
  
"Zenon, sit down," her mom said. "Uh-oh," Zenon said immediately. "This is bad. What happened?"  
  
Her parents looked at one another, apparently nervous to tell their daughter the news. "Honey," her dad said hesitantly. "We've made a decision." "Your Aunt Judy called today," her mom continued, her eyes looking worried, "and we decided that you aren't doing very well here."  
  
"Mom, Dad," Zenon said, her eyes darting from one to the other, "what are you thinking?"  
  
"You're not doing as well as you can here on the Spay-Stay," her dad explained. "So...we decided that it would benefit you if you went to stay with your aunt Judy for a while down on...Earth."  
  
"Earth? EARTH!!!!!" Zenon exclaimed. "Mom, Dad, no offense, but-been there, done that. I didn't do so well in their schools there either."  
  
"That was a public school," her mom said. "We're sending you to...boarding school."  
  
"BOARDING SCHOOL?!?" Zenon shrieked. "HOW CAN YOU SEND ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL??? THEY MAKE YOU WEAR UNIFORMS AND SHARE A DORM WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND...AND..." "And you would benefit there," her dad said firmly.  
  
"You leave within the week," her mom said, trying to sound confident. "This could be a good learning experience for you. You'll be with Judy on the weekends."  
  
Zenon looked at her parents, looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes and screamed a scream that reverberated throughout the Spay-Stay-and kept on screaming.  
  
This could not be happening to her.  
  
This could not be happening to her.  
  
_"Oh, my gosh,"_ she realized with a start. _"It is happening to me!!"_


	2. Arrival on Earth

Zenon stared sullenly out of her bedroom window, sitting on her bed with her bags all packed and ready to go.  
  
She was really going to miss the view, she realized. Now, instead of gazing at the Earth from up here, she'd be staring at it from down there.  
  
"Zenon, honey?" her mom knocked on the door. "It's time to go." "I don't wanna go, Mom," Zenon tried not to whine, but couldn't seem to help it. "Sorry, Z," her dad said, entering the room. "But you have to. Now hurry up, your flight's about to leave."  
  
Zenon and her parents walked to the shuttle lift-off. "Tell Margie bye for me?" Zenon asked her mom. "Sure, honey," her mom answered, hugging her. Zenon hugged her dad, and said softly, "Dad, please video-phone me everyday." "I will," he said.  
  
And with that, Zenon walked onto the shuttle.  
  
A few hours later, Zenon and her flight set down on Earth, where her Aunt Judy was awaiting her. As usual, klutz that she was, Zenon tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Zenon, honey, are you okay?" her aunt rushed up to help her. "I can never get used to stupid gravity," Zenon attempted a smile but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, you don't start school until tomorrow," her aunt told her, and Zenon felt a twinge of gratitude. "So you'll be spending the night at my house tonight. Okay?" "Sounds good, Aunt Judy," Zenon answered. "Well, let's go then!" her aunt picked up Zenon's bags and set off at a brisk walk. Zenon struggled to keep up with her.  
  
"Aunt Judy," she said after a moment, "is it possible that you might come and live in the Spay-Stay in a while? What with your boyfriend being up there and all?"  
  
"You mean fiancée," Judy corrected her. "Fiancée," Zenon said. "Well, I  
mean, will you?" "It's possible," Judy replied slowly, "but doubtful."  
  
Later that night, Zenon stared at her video phone, wishing somebody would call. Her dad had promised her he would, but maybe he had forgotten what with all the hub-bub going on with his latest experiment.  
  
"Oh, well," Zenon said to herself, turning over. "What do I care? He is the one who shipped me off to a stupid boarding school!"  
  
But deep inside she knew she did care. And she drifted off to sleep staring at her video phone.  
  
The next morning was a swift blur of movement as Zenon zipped around trying to get ready in time before school started. She nearly forgot her suitcase- thank goodness for Aunt Judy!-but eventually they reached the school at 7:33 A.M.  
  
"See you this weekend, hon!" Aunt Judy waved as she drove off. Zenon half- heartedly waved back, and then turned and walked up the stone steps and into the building.  
  
"Ah, you must be Zenon Carr!" a woman said in a fakey-fake happy voice. "Yes, ma'am," Zenon answered, shuffling her bags around, trying not to let anything fall.  
  
"Well, we're delighted to have you here with us!" the woman said. "I'm Principal Brown," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you," Zenon said, going through the normal routines of etiquette here on stupid Earth.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you're wondering where you should go and unpack and find out which classes you have," Principal Brown said, indicating that indeed Zenon should care about it.  
  
However, whenever Zenon was the slightest bit nervous, she got an attitude. "You know what, I actually don't!" Zenon smiled at the woman.  
  
The principal looked at her for a moment and then laughed. "Aren't you the funny one!" she chuckled. "Well, here's all the information you'll need. Your room is Room #11 on the second floor. We'll see you at the first bell at 8:15!"  
  
"I don't have a room-mate, do I?" Zenon asked. "Not yet, she hasn't arrived," Principal Brown answered. "But you go ahead and unpack, now run along!"  
  
Zenon made a face behind the woman's back as she climbed up the stairs to the second floor, nearly dropping her things.  
  
Zenon shoved the door to Room #11 open with her foot, and then slammed it closed again with her foot, and let all her suitcases tumble to the floor.  
  
She immediately grabbed the bed right next to the window, so she could look out at the rain on a rainy day.  
  
After she quickly shoved her clothes and items into her dresser drawers, she climbed onto the bed, curled up on a blanket, and opened her information packet and started to read.  
  
**_Zenon Carr  
  
Room #11, Room-Mate Yvonne Carson.  
  
Duration of Stay: Until May, 2049  
_**  
**_1st Period: Physics_**  
  
Perfect. Physics was the way to start the day! Physics was her worst and least-favorite class.  
  
**_2nd Period: World Civ.  
  
3rd Period: Algebra II  
_**  
Great. Now her whole morning was filled with stupid, confusing subjects.  
  
**_4th Period: Literature and Composition IV  
  
Luncheon  
  
5th Period: Physical Education/Theatre  
_**  
**_6th Period: Computers_**  
  
Simple! Computers were her specialty.  
  
**_7th Period: Study Hall  
  
8th Period: Choral Education/Yearbook Club/Chess Club_**  
  
Perfect. Now she was required to join a stupid club. Could life get any worse??  
  
**_School ends for the day.  
  
Supper is at 7:00 P.M. sharp, breakfast at 7:15 A.M. sharp._**  
  
Oh, great. Now she would never eat as well.  
  
**_Curfew is at 9:30 P.M.  
_**  
Zenon dropped the letter with despair. Was everyone out to make her life miserable? Groaning with frustration, she glanced at her watch and stifled a shriek of alarm. The first bell was about to ring, and she didn't even know where the physics lab was! 


	3. Tasha

Zenon arrived at the physics lab 5 minutes late, and skidded to a stop inside-right in front of the teacher. The class snickered.  
  
Zenon laughed sheepishly. "Um, hi," she said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Zenon Carr and I'm new, which I'm guessing is very obvious." The class laughed outright.  
  
The teacher shook her hand bemusedly and said, "Hello, Ms. Carr. I'm Mr. Hanson, and you have detention after school." The class roared with laughter now as Zenon blushed slightly.  
  
"Um. Sorry I'm late," she murmured. Mr. Hanson smiled. "Please take your seat there in the back. Here are your books." Zenon, now loaded with textbooks and notebooks, stumbled to the back of the room and collapsed into her chair and tried to sort through her books.  
  
"Please turn in your textbooks to page 21," Mr. Hanson directed. Zenon flipped through her textbook and stared with despair at the symbols of the Table of Periodic Elements. As Mr. Hanson started talking rapidly about whatever he was talking about which Zenon had no clue about, a girl leaned over and whispered, "Hey. You know, Mr. Hanson is the strictest teacher in the school?"  
  
"I had no clue," Zenon said sarcastically and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but the girl persisted. "Listen, if you need help with your homework I can help you with it." "I'll think about it," Zenon answered.  
  
There was a pause then the girl introduced herself. "I'm Tasha," she said. Zenon didn't bother to reply. "Do you-"Tasha started, but Zenon interrupted impatiently, "Listen, I'm already in trouble, just talk to me after class, please?"  
  
"Okay," Tasha grinned, and turned her attention back to Mr. Hanson. He droned on for the next 35 minutes and finally the bell rang and class was dismissed. Zenon shoved her books into her bag and Tasha came over to her.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerily. "Hi," Zenon said. "What room are you in?" Tasha asked. "Room 11," Zenon answered as she shoved extra hard to zip it up. "Cool!" Tasha said excitedly. "I'm in Room 12, so we're right next to each other!" "Yay," Zenon said unemotionally.  
  
"Hey, listen," Tasha said. "If you need any help with your homework, I'm your girl. Physics is my strong-hold." "Thanks," Zenon said, starting to warm to the girl.  
  
"Do you have study hall 7th period?" Tasha asked as they walked out of the room. "Yeah," Zenon answered after consulting her schedule. "Cool! Me, too!" Tasha said, jumping up and down. "This is great!"  
  
"Yeah, superb," Zenon answered. "Do you know where locker 48 is?" she asked. Tasha's eyes widened. "That is so major freaky," she said. "My locker is number 47!" "Come on!" she dragged Zenon down the hall, where Zenon gratefully stored her text and notebooks, and Tasha zipped off to algebra as Zenon blindly headed to her 2nd period class: World Civ.  
  
All day was pretty much like 1st period: she was late to every class as she didn't know where they were, and so she either got more detention or extra homework. Lunch was the best part of the day. She and Tasha ate together and Zenon started liking Tasha more than ever. Truth was, Tasha was actually a really stellar person once you got past her rich girl looks.  
  
5th period was physical education. Zenon died a thousand times of exhaustion and humiliation. 6th period was fun, but it was all stuff she already knew so mostly she zoned out and wondered how Neb was doing in the Spay-Stay.  
  
7th period, Tasha explained physics and algebra homework so well, that Zenon actually understood it clearly for once, which was a huge miracle.  
  
8th period, Zenon agonized over which club to join. Chess was so boring. She couldn't sing if her life depended on it. And she hated photography. On the plus side, chess was a game, she loved to sing but sounded horrible at it, that was all, and being on the yearbook staff would mean that she could get out of classes and arrange photos beautifully on paper. She chose yearbook staff, and was handed a camera and given her own computer, and told that she would be called out of classes if she was needed to photograph somebody.  
  
Zenon loved that part of it. She and Tasha hung out after Zenon completed her 2 hours of detention and her extra homework. Tasha helped Zenon complete her other homework, and then they just talked in Zenon's room as Zenon's roommate hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Zenon asked. "Everywhere," Tasha answered, toying with the bedspread on the other bed. "Just...everywhere." "What do you mean?" Zenon asked, rolling over on her bed to face her. "You have to be from somewhere in particular."  
  
"I was born in Oklahoma," Tasha answered, "but my dad was in the Secret Service, so we moved a lot. I've lived in Spain, Hong Kong, Alaska, California, South Carolina, Massachusetts, Ohio, Michigan, Turkey, Louisiana, and Hawaii, all in 14 years. Recently we lived in Iceland, and that was when my mom and dad decided I needed security, and their idea of security was a boarding school. So I was sent here. The best place I ever lived was Hawaii. It was when I was 9, and I loved to explore. I often went into Do Not Trespass areas, even though I was punished for it later. I found beautiful things within them, orchids, REAL orchids, not the ones you put in a pot. I found flowers that had been considered extinct, and animals that are now in zoos. But the best thing I found was a cliff that I found after I stumbled out of the jungle when I was chasing a butterfly. It was sunset, and I could see the ocean, just undulating, you know? The sky was a gorgeous shade of red, pink, and gold, all mixed together, and I could see rain clouds on another island, and a waterfall only a few miles from where I was. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. We moved after only being there 6 months." Tasha sighed. "The worst place we ever went to was Turkey. It was when the war was going on, and everybody hated the Americans, you know? Well, my little sister was kidnapped and held hostage. We eventually got her back, but she didn't speak for three years after that. We were all constantly in fear that one of us would be captured or killed or worse. It was crazy. I was so glad that I came here."  
  
Zenon was still for a moment as she chewed over what Tasha had told her. "Wow," she said softly. "You had a horrid major childhood." "Yeah," Tasha smiled.  
  
"But it's over now. Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late for supper! Let's go!" The girls dashed out of the room and to the cafeteria, unaware of what would happen next. 


	4. Yvonne Carson

Tasha and Zenon spent every waking and sleeping moment together. Since Zenon's roommate, the mysterious Yvonne Carson, had not arrived yet, Tasha would sneak in at night and sleep on the other bed, and the girls would exchange thoughts about school, life, or, Zenon's favorite subjects, the time Tasha had spent in Hawaii, and about her beloved Spay-Stay. Tasha seemed genuinely interested in space, and Zenon was genuinely interested in Hawaii.  
  
A few days after Zenon had settled in, her video-phone beeped in literature class. Her lit. teacher looked at her with barely suppressed irritation. "Um, may I visit the ladies room, please?" Zenon asked.  
  
"Go," the teacher answered, and Zenon zipped outside and to the bathroom where she locked a stall and turned it on. "Nebula!" she squealed with pleasure. Nebula's face looked strained.  
  
"Z, I have some bad news," Nebula said. "What? What's wrong?" Zenon asked. "I was trying to contact your parents aboard the Spay-Stay because you weren't answering your vid. phone, so I'm guessing you had it turned off. Anyway, I managed to get them, but they couldn't hear me, but I could hear them, just like when Margie tried to, remember?" "Yeah," Zenon said. "Well, I figured out how she did it. See the little yellow button on the side?" "Yeah," Zenon answered, fingering the button. "Well, that's it. But, that's not why I called. Listen, your parents and other scientists and important people, I don't really care who they are, were having a meeting. Apparently, someone down here on Earth discovered that there's this evil plot against the Spay-Stay. Somebody wants it shut down, like yesterday." "So what's the deal, then?" Zenon asked. "I can stop them easily with some help." Nebula paused. "Your parents also received news that the person who wants the Spay-Stay put out of business is out to get you because they apparently think that you're too much of a threat. Z, your life is in danger." Zenon laughed. "That's ridiculous. Anyway, even if someone were out to get me, I'd be able to elude them." Nebula still looked worried. "Just be careful, Zenon, okay?" "Sure, Neb, I'll be careful," Zenon reassured her. Nebula smiled, and logged off. Zenon dropped the video phone to the ground and sighed. "Great. Yet another plot against me and the Spay- Stay. Life can't get any better."  
  
After literature class, Tasha ran up to her, face concerned. "Hey, why'd your thing go off in class?" she asked. "Oh, it was just Nebula. She's one of my best friends," Zenon explained. "What'd she say? Or do you mind my asking?" Tasha asked. "Nah, you're fine," Zenon said.  
  
"See, yet another person has a plot against the Spay-Stay. But this time, they want me out of the way." "So they're trying to kill you?" Tasha asked, wide-eyed. "Yeah, but it's so cool," Zenon said as she yanked her locker door open and deposited her literature notebooks and textbooks inside. "I can totally handle anything life decides to throw my way."  
  
Tasha grinned, and they went to lunch. After school, Zenon was exhausted, but Tasha was invigorated, and wanted to go on a run around the school grounds, so Zenon told her to go.  
  
Zenon walked to her room, lugging her backpack and homework assignments along. She opened the door, let the backpack drop with a thud, and fell onto her bed. She laid on her back, and looked out the window upside down, feeling the calming warmth of the sun on her forehead. Suddenly, the door opened, and closed. "Hey, Tash," Zenon said drowsily. "We can do homework later, k?"  
  
There was silence, and Zenon started to raise her head. "Tash?" Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she sat straight up and stared at the girl in the doorway. This strange girl had blonde hair, just like Zenon's, and blue eyes, just like Zenon's, and looked pretty much like Zenon did. They even were dressed alike, in the same colors and outfit, and the girl's hair was up in a ponytail, just like Zenon's.  
  
They stared at each other for a while, and then exclaimed together, "Vega omega!" They stared some more and then screamed, "You look just like me!" "Who are you?" the girl blurted. "I think I should be asking that," Zenon answered. "This is my room!" "Well, this is my room too!" the girl said, dropping her suitcase to the ground. "Wait..." Zenon said. "Are you Yvonne Carson?" "Yeah," Yvonne said warily. Then she scrambled around for her information packet and said, "And you're Zenon Carr?" "Yeah," Zenon answered breathlessly.  
  
Yvonne crossed the room and sat down on her bed. "Okay, just because we look like each other-it could be just a strange coincidence. A very strange coincidence." "When were you born?" Zenon asked.  
  
"May 7th, 2034, you?" Yvonne asked. "Same," Zenon answered, feeling butterflies. "What time were you born?" Yvonne asked. "3:04 P.M.," Zenon answered. "I was born at 3:01 P.M.," Yvonne said, in an awed tone.  
  
"Where do you live?" Zenon asked. "I now live in Chicago, but I was born in a small town in South Carolina and adopted three weeks later," Yvonne answered. "I was born in a small town in South Carolina, too!" Zenon answered.  
  
"Too many coincidences," Yvonne said. "Do you think it's possibly possible?" Zenon whispered. "That we're twins?" "I'm not sure," Yvonne answered, her eyes glued to Zenon's.  
  
Just then Tasha ran in, panting for breath. "Hey, Zenon, I-"she stopped and stepped back. "Whoa. Which one is Zenon?" Zenon stood up quickly. "Hey, Tasha," she said. "Tasha, this is Yvonne Carson, my roommate. Yvonne, this is Tasha, one of my best friends." "Hey," Tasha said. "Whoa," Tasha said again. "You even sound alike. Zenon, is there something you haven't told me, like-that you're a twin?"  
  
"We're not even sure if we are twins," Zenon said. "At least, I'd never heard of anything. Come on, you guys, let's call my parents and see if there's something they haven't found time to tell me for the past 15 years of my life!"  
  
A/N: Please review, and sorry it took so long to update. I might have some of the information wrong, but I really don't care if it doesn't follow the movies or if it is unrealistic-the point is, it's my story and I'm happy with it. 


	5. Yvonne's First Day

"Hi, Zenon!" came her mother's slightly weary voice. Zenon smiled cheerily at her video phone. "Hi, Mom!" she said. "Just wanted to check in, and, you know, find out if everything's okay up there!"  
  
"Everything's just fine, Z," her mom replied. "How's your aunt Judy?" "Oh, she's fine," Zenon answered. "Misses Captain Plank a lot, but, you know...oh, by the way, Mom...is there maybe something you've never told me? I mean, you and Dad wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?"  
  
Her mother looked slightly hesitant as she answered, "Why, no, of course not, sweetie! We always tell you everything, you know that."  
  
"Really," Zenon said in a sarcastic tone. "Z," her mom leaned in towards the video phone, face intent. "Did...did something...happen down there?"  
  
"Actually, yes, it did, Mom," Zenon answered pleasantly. "I met two new friends. Tasha's not here right now, but would you like to say hello to my other friend?" "Sure, sweetie," her mother answered.  
  
Yvonne leaned in towards the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Carr," she said. Zenon's mother, who had just been taking a sip of wine, spit it out, away from the video phone thankfully.  
  
"Yvonne?" Mrs. Carr whispered. "Oh, so you know her," Zenon came back on. "Mom, is there maybe something you should tell me?" Mrs. Carr looked stunned, and kept repeating, "Oh, my word, Yvonne, can it possibly be you?"  
  
"MOM!" Zenon yelled, and Mrs. Carr snapped back. "Oh, sorry, Zenon. What were you saying?" Yvonne and Zenon leaned into the phone together and Mrs. Carr seemed to shrink away.  
  
"Is there a distinct possibility that Yvonne and I are related?" Zenon asked. Mrs. Carr sighed. "All right, all right. I knew this day would come. Z, we never thought...actually, hoped that we would never have to tell you this, but you are a twin." "I knew it," Zenon said, looking at Yvonne. "See," Mrs. Carr continued, "when you and Yvonne were born, we couldn't afford to keep two children. So we had to give Yvonne up for adoption. We never told you because we thought...well..."  
  
"Well, we found each other now," Zenon said stubbornly. "There's no way that we can part now."  
  
"Zenon," their mother sighed, "Yvonne...Yvonne has her own family, you know." "Yeah! Us!" Zenon insisted. "Z, we can't just rip her away from her primary family. Plus, it's against the law," Mrs. Carr reminded her.  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Carr," Yvonne hesitated, waiting to be interrupted, but Zenon and Mrs. Carr merely looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Um, my adoptive parents just...um, well, they..." She blinked rapidly, took a deep breath, and blurted out, "My adoptive parents died in a car wreck in Chicago a few weeks ago. That's why I was late coming to school. I was busy at their funeral, and my supposed "aunt" doesn't give a flip about me...that's why I'm here. She wanted me out of her life."  
  
"You see?" Zenon turned excitedly to the video phone. "How greater could this be? I mean, besides the part about your parents dying," she said to Yvonne.  
  
"Well," her mother said in a doubting tone. "I'll have to talk to your father about this, and we'll have to talk to your aunt, Yvonne..." "Oh, she won't care," Yvonne said. "Believe me."  
  
"Well-I suppose, welcome to the family, hopefully," their mom said, cracking a smile. "Yes!" they squealed, and hugged each other.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Zenon said. "Talk to you and Dad later!" And she turned the video phone off, and they squealed again.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
"Get up, Yvonne!" Zenon grunted as she pulled the covers off her sister. "Go 'way," Yvonne mumbled, flailing around, trying to hit some part of Zenon.  
  
"I'll have to resort to heavy artillery," Zenon said to herself. "Tasha!" she called. Tasha raised her head from where she was finishing up last minute homework at the desk. "Earplugs!" Zenon directed.  
  
Tasha inserted the silicon into her ears, and bent over the paper again as Zenon drew a deep breath, and screamed directly into Yvonne's ear.  
  
Yvonne leaped up, and smacked Zenon with her pillow. Zenon tumbled to the floor as Yvonne dashed by and ran into the bathroom, and then five minutes later was dressed and ready to go.  
  
"What?" Yvonne asked innocently. Zenon rolled her eyes. "You done, Tash?" she asked. "Almost..." Tasha murmured, then swirled the pencil into a scribble that vaguely resembled her name, scrunched it into her backpack, and leaped up. "Okay, let's go!" she said.  
  
"Oh, no!" Zenon moaned. "We're gonna be late for breakfast!" The three girls ran as fast as was humanly possible down the hallway, and skidded into the dining room just before the automatic doors whisked shut.  
  
"You do this every morning?" Yvonne panted to Zenon. "Oh, yeah!" Zenon and Tasha replied. After a satisfactory meal of blueberry pancakes and apple muffins, the girls were all ready for first period, and so, they all headed to physics.  
  
At lunch, Yvonne stared with bewilderment at her bulging backpack and then at Zenon and Tasha, who were gulping down their lunch. "How in heck am I supposed to be able to do all this homework?" she asked.  
  
Tasha swallowed, and answered quickly, "Study hall, free time, and mornings." Then she stuffed another bite into her mouth like a woman starving.  
  
"Wow," Yvonne watched in awe at the two. "How can you eat so fast?" "We want to get out of lunch early so we can go and call my mom and see if she'd decided yet," Zenon answered, "and then I have to call Nebula, one of my friends, to see if she's dug up anything more on the plot against the Spay-Stay and me." "Huh?" Yvonne asked helplessly, so in between bites, the two girls explained everything.  
  
"Ah." Yvonne nodded. A few moments later, the three girls approached their rooms at a brisk walk, Yvonne hobbled over with the weight of her backpack.  
  
"Let's call Neb first," Zenon said, and typed in a few numbers. "Hey, Nebula!" she said warmly as Nebula's face came on the screen.  
  
Nebula answered in a panicky voice, "Z, you've gotta get out of there, like yesterday! I overheard that they've found out where you are, and they're coming to get you!" 


	6. Big Pilikia

A/N: Sorry that I uploaded chapter 5 twice: accidental, of course!  
  
"What?" Zenon asked, a dull thud in her stomach. "You heard me!" Nebula said. "They're coming for you; I heard it a few minutes ago, and was about to call! Zenon, you gotta get out of there, fast!"  
  
"Vega omega, how'd they find me?" Zenon asked. "I don't know; I think there's a rat up in the Spay-Stay: all I know is you have to go!"  
  
"Do you know how far away they are?" Zenon quizzed her. "From what I gathered, less than two hours away from the school. They're super close to you," Nebula informed her.  
  
"What else did you hear?" Zenon queried. "Um, I don't know...something about two other girls knowing too much, I think their names were...Tatiana and Yvette, or something like that," Nebula answered.  
  
"Tasha and Yvonne?" Zenon asked, feeling sick. "Yeah, that's it!" Nebula confirmed Zenon's fears. "Thanks, Neb. I'm going now," Zenon said.  
  
"Okay. Be careful," Nebula said. "No fear," Zenon answered, and logged off, and turned to her friends. Both looked pale.  
  
"You heard?" Zenon asked. They both nodded. They all entered Zenon and Yvonne's room, where they locked the doors, and pulled the curtains over the windows.  
  
"We have to get out of here, obviously," Zenon said slowly, "only I didn't think I'd have to ask for a favor this early in the game. There's no way I can get us a ride out of here. If what Neb said was true, then we have little less than an hour now to get to safety."  
  
"No problem," Tasha said. "My parents are constantly keeping an eye on me. My dad can pull some strings." "So call him!" Yvonne squeaked, throwing her video phone to her.  
  
Tasha quickly dialed the number, and they waited, tense with anxiety. A middle-aged man came on. "Hi, sweetheart!" he said heartily. "Pehea oe?" "Pay-hay-ah oy?" Yvonne and Zenon repeated. Tasha glanced up. "Hawaiian for 'how are you?'," she explained. "Listen, Daddy, I'm fine currently, and you know I wouldn't call you except for an emergency..."  
  
Already the man's face was clouding up with concern. "What? Are you all right?" "Well, I met a girl from the Spay-Stay, you know, the home up in space?" Tasha explained. "Well, she and her family are in mortal danger, and as a result, me and another girl are as well, because we know about the bad guys' plot. There's gonna be some big pilikia, so could you send a jet or something to pick us up in less than an hour?"  
  
"You got it," he replied, walking down a hallway. "I'll send you my finest jet to the nearest airport. Can you get there?"  
  
"Yeah," Tasha replied. "Could you make sure there's some poi? I haven't had some in the longest time!"  
  
The man laughed. "Hungry in the face of danger! Yeah, sure, hon, there'll be poi." "Great, thanks Daddy!" Tasha smiled, and turned it off.  
  
"Two questions," Yvonne began. "One, what the heck is pilikia and poi, and two, how are we supposed to get to the airport without being seen trying to leave campus?"  
  
"Pilikia is Hawaiian for trouble, and poi is a bland substance, sort of like guacamole dip, only without the taste. I'm hoping Zenon will help us get off campus," Tasha replied, looking towards Zenon.  
  
"There's always somebody near the door," Zenon mused, pacing the floor. "If we can get out the windows without them seeing us, I figure we'll be home free. From there, we can hopefully get to the airport fast. I know the way," Zenon said.  
  
"Okay, so our first step is to get some essential items, like perfume and make-up," Yvonne said, throwing compacts, lipstick, and Estee Lauder bottles into her backpack after emptying out the schoolbooks.  
  
All three quickly gathered their "necessities" and it took all three of them to lift the window a few inches.  
  
"Can you guys squeeze through?" Zenon asked the two. They replied in the affirmative, so Zenon took a deep breath, and dumped their backpacks to the ground, wincing as they landed with a loud thudding sound. Luckily, no one heard.  
  
So, Zenon squeezed through, and dropped softly like a cat, and picked up her backpack, and slipped it on her shoulders. "Hurry!" she hissed. "We have about half an hour!" Tasha fell to the ground less delicately, with a grunted "Oof!" It took Yvonne a while longer, but they eventually were all through.  
  
"Let's go!" Zenon said tersely. "We're running out of time!" They escaped the campus-just barely-and ran down the sidewalks, avoiding cars and nasty joggers who despised seeing schoolgirls in the afternoon.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Yvonne peered through her sweaty bangs and pointed with relief. "Look! There it is!" she cried. The girls quickened their pace, even though they were already exhausted. Just then, Zenon's vid. phone chose to beep.  
  
Zenon grabbed it and turned it on. "Hello?" she panted. "Hey, Z-here's something that should help you avoid them," Nebula said. "I overheard them again: they're in a black Chevrolet. There are about three of them." "Thanks, Neb," Zenon said wearily. "We're really close to the airport, and I'm losing breath, so I have to go." "Okay, bye!" Nebula chirruped, and signed off.  
  
Zenon bent her head down and kept going.  
  
FINALLY AT THE AIRPORT...

"Which gate?" Yvonne moaned as they stood at gates A, B, C, and D. "Daddy always sends his jets to D," Tasha said. "Are you sure?" Zenon asked.  
  
"Positive," Tasha answered. "D for danger." So, they took gate D, passing through the scans and retinal checks and such. They finally reached gate D, and Tasha squealed with excitement, clapping her hands. "Daddy sent the Redbird!" she said.  
  
"That's awesome," Zenon breathed, looking about at the humongo jet. "Z, Tash," Yvonne said nervously. "There are three guys back at the gates, and they don't look like they're going on a vacation."  
  
Zenon risked a look back, and caught her breath as she had eye contact with one. He slowly pointed at her. "Let's go!" Zenon shouted, and they dashed for the Redbird as the three suits tried to follow, but were stopped by the security checks.  
  
The girls clambered up the steps, and into the private jet. The door closed slowly, too slowly for comfort. They buckled themselves in on a velvety smooth sofa, and prepared for take-off.  
  
"Oh, please take off soon," Yvonne whimpered. "I haven't even met my parents yet, I'm too young to die!"  
  
Seconds later, they were airborne, and Zenon looked behind to see with satisfaction that the three assassins were left at the airport.  
  
Yvonne practically melted with relief. It was only then that they actually looked around to view their surroundings. It was the fanciest jet Zenon and Yvonne had ever seen. It had an old-fashioned, wide-screen television, a refrigerator, and several other comforts. Tasha dashed for the fridge and looked through drawers and shelves until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Aha!" she proclaimed, and brought out a white bowl filled with a purplish substance. Yvonne and Zenon blanched.  
  
Tasha dipped her fingers into the bowl and then licked them clean, doing so with relish. "Ooh," she moaned. "Poi is so good!" "That is poi?" Zenon asked dubiously.  
  
Tasha nodded, and held out the bowl. "Try some! It's really good!" she encouraged them. Hesitantly, Yvonne stuck a finger inside the bowl and tentatively sniffed it. "It has no smell," she said. "Oh, just try it!" Tasha said.  
  
Yvonne took a deep breath, and licked her finger. "It's very bland," she admitted. Both girls seemed to like it immensely. Tasha beamed, and headed to the cockpit.  
  
"James," she said. "Hello, Ms. Blake," James replied. "Where's our destination?" Tasha queried. James smiled at Tasha's baited breath.  
  
"Where do you think we would send you besides the Hawaiian islands?" he asked. Tasha squealed and jumped up and down with glee. "You're kidding!" she said, obviously delighted.  
  
"Why would I kid?" James asked. "Which one?" Tasha asked. "Maui," James answered. Tasha punched the air. "Yes!" she shouted.  
  
She ran back to Yvonne and Zenon who were standing up in alarm. "What's wrong?" Yvonne asked. "Absolutely nothing!" Tasha answered. "Our destination is Maui!"  
  
A/N: I really wanted to send Zenon to Hawaii. I figured now was as good a time as any! Please review, I seriously want to hear your thoughts-am I doing a good job so far?


	7. Tasha in Her Element

A/N: Hiya, folks! Are we having fun yet?? I am!  
  
"How come you didn't speak Hawaiian when you were around us?" Yvonne asked, sipping a bit of the white wine that Tasha had found and grimacing. Tasha had told them that her father thought it was okay for her to have wine since he was from France, and Zenon and Yvonne decided: hey, why insult a Frenchman?  
  
Well, actually, Zenon was a little hesitant, so only Yvonne was partaking of the wine. "Bitter, isn't it?" Tasha laughed at Yvonne's expression. "I thought this stuff was supposed to be good!" Yvonne coughed. "It gets better as you develop a palate," Tasha explained. "Well, to answer your question, it's because you guys wouldn't have known what I was saying." She flicked her hair back as she gulped down some of the wine. Yvonne looked at her incredulously.  
  
"How can you swallow so much of that at the same time?" she asked. Tasha licked her lips, and set her glass down. "Because, I'm used to it," she explained patiently. "Well, won't you get drunk?" Zenon asked uneasily.  
  
"Nope," Tasha said cheerfully. "As I said before, I'm used to it. I get drunk around three or four glasses. Now, with champagne-that's a different story. Especially with pink champagne. I don't know why, but it always gets me out like a light, even though it is delicious."  
  
"Can we change the subject?" Yvonne asked, looking slightly sick. "Why, did it wet itself?" Tasha joked, laughing a bit. "I...I think-"Yvonne ran for the bathroom and the two girls could hear faint sounds of retching. Tasha shrugged. "I guess some can hold it, some can't," she said.  
  
Moments later, Yvonne entered the room, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "I will NEVER have an alcoholic beverage again," she said. Tasha laughed.  
  
"So, we're going to Maui?" Zenon asked. "Yep," Tasha said. "Now, listen, there are a lot of islanders there who use their own language more than regular English. Just let me handle them. You'll get the gist of it soon enough."  
  
The jet landed about an hour later, and the three walked off, and Tasha gave James strict instructions to abandon the Redbird (much to her sorrow), and wipe it clean of fingerprints and any evidence they were in it, and for him to return to the home-base.  
  
And so, Tasha, Zenon, and Yvonne were alone in Maui. The twins weren't feeling much at ease, particularly as many of the natives were ignoring at them. "I suppose I should feel more comfortable since they're ignoring us," Yvonne whispered to Zenon. "But I don't." Zenon nodded her agreement.  
  
Zenon bumped into a woman, who glared at her angrily and muttered, "Haole malahini!" "I'm sorry," Zenon apologized, but the woman merely grunted and walked on.  
  
"How-lee mal-ih-hee-ni?" Zenon said slowly. "What does that mean?" Tasha squirmed uncomfortably. "Uh...it means Caucasian tourist, or stranger," she translated. "Oh, well that's not so bad," Yvonne said. "Well...it's not a compliment," Tasha said.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Zenon asked. "This is your home, not ours." "Right," Tasha said, taking charge. "I've only visited Maui, never lived here. I lived on Oahu. But I'm pretty sure I can find us some hotel rooms or maybe we could stay at a lodge. Wait here."  
  
And she darted into the crowd, leaving Zenon and Yvonne standing before a small shop. "Well," Zenon said. "Let's sit down at this table," Yvonne suggested, so they awkwardly sat on two wobbly wooden chairs.  
  
They sat their in silence for a while until a teenage boy came up to them, grinning. "Aloha, nohea kaikamahine," he smiled at Zenon. "You wanna go on ho'opa'a manawa no ka launa pu? I'm the kane of your dreams," he said. "What?" Zenon asked faintly, having understood nothing he had just said. He leaned in closer, and brushed her hair with his hand, making his intentions perfectly clear.  
  
Zenon started to make a retort when suddenly Tasha appeared, her eyes sparking fire, and she spouted off at the boy, "Aole! Lolo hupo! She has no pili laula! You're interested in a haole? Ha!" Tasha leaned in close to the boy and he leaned back. "You hit on my sisters again and I'll whip your okole!"  
  
The boy suddenly had a flash of recognition in his eyes and he smirked, "Oh, it's you again, Ahi Hulu! Welcome back."  
  
Tasha bared her teeth and they stared at each other for a moment until he finally stalked off. "Was he hitting on me?" Zenon asked. Tasha nodded. "I could have handled it myself, you know," Zenon said. "I know," Tasha rolled her eyes. "I mean, why would you need my help when you could understand every word he was saying?"  
  
"What did he say?" Yvonne asked. "He said, hello lovely girl. You wanna go on a date? I'm the man of your dreams," Tasha said. "What did you say?" Yvonne asked, seeming very interested. "I said, 'No! Stupid idiot! She has no interest in you. You're interested in a Caucasian? You hit on my sisters again and I'll whip your butt!'" Yvonne and Zenon started laughing. "What did he mean, 'Ahi Hulu?'" Zenon wondered.  
  
Tasha blushed. "Um, just a childhood nickname. We were fierce enemies. I hated him because he thought he was all that, and he hated me because I dared to stand up to him." "Tasha." Tasha looked up guiltily. "What does Ahi Hulu mean?" Yvonne asked. Tasha sighed, and gave up. "It means Fire Hair," she mumbled.  
  
Yvonne and Zenon eyed Tasha's fiery hair and laughed themselves silly. "Okay, well, now that you're done LAUGHING," Tasha said loudly a few moments later, "I couldn't find us a hokele-""Ho-kay-lay?" Zenon interrupted. "Hotel," Tasha said. "Sorry. Whenever I'm in the islands I start speaking the language. I couldn't find us a hotel, but I did manage to find us a beach house. Daddy will pay for it."  
  
"Great!" Yvonne exulted. "Fantastic major!" Zenon agreed. "Well, I'm going to have to find us a holo-I mean, ride-because the house is about four miles away. Just go to the restroom if you have to while I find us a ride," Tasha said, zipping off into the streets again.  
  
Zenon and Yvonne made their way through the store and stood in front of two doors: one labeled 'Kane', the other 'Wahine'. They eyed each other with dismay. "Which one is which?" Zenon asked.  
  
"Let's try Wahine," Yvonne suggested. Zenon slowly peeked in, and let out a sigh of relief. "Good choice," she said, and Yvonne laughed.  
  
A few moments later, they exited the store and saw Tasha waving them over. They hurried over, and hopped into a sports convertible. "Lalani Bay," Tasha directed the driver, and they started off.  
  
"Okay, a short lesson in Hawaiian: kah-nay: kane, is man. Wah-hee-nay: wahine, is woman," Tasha began. Here's a basic rundown of their Hawaiian cram course:  
  
Aloha: Ah-low-ha: hello, good-bye, or love

Aole: a-oh-lay: no

Nani: nah-nee: beautiful

Nohea: no-hay-ah: lovely

Kaikamahine: kay-kah-mah-hee-nay: girl

Lolo: low-low: stupid

Hupo: hoo-poh: idiot

Hokele: ho-kay-lay: hotel

Haole: how-lee: Caucasian

Ho'opa'a manawa no ka launa pu: hoo-pa man-ah-wah no kah lah-na poo: date

Pili Laula: pee-lee lah-lah: interest

Lawelawe lima: law-law lee-ma: help

Maka hiamoe: mah-kah hi-ah-mo: sleep

Mahalo nui loa: mah-hah-low new-ee low-ah: thank you very much

Keiki: kay-key: child

Ono: oh-no: delicious  
  
"Now, you got all that?" Tasha asked the twins. They nodded, and Tasha turned to the driver, who was going very slowly at twenty miles per hour. "Hey!" she shouted. "Wikiwiki!" "No need to get swell head," he muttered, and sped up.  
  
Tasha saw them looking inquiringly towards her, and she said, "Oh. Right. Wee-key-wee-key means hurry. Swell head means angry." They nodded.  
  
They finally reached the beach house, which was literally on the beach. They all hopped out and Tasha gave the driver a crumpled five dollar bill. "Mahalo," she said. "My makua will pay the rest, garans." He eyed her skeptically, but muttered, "Shaka," and drove away.  
  
Tasha groaned when she saw the girls' inquisitive looks, and translated quickly, "Mah-ku-ah, means father. Garans means guaranteed, and shaka means great. Come on, let's go inside and get settled, then we can go and explore the island."  
  
A/N: Sorry if I've added too much Hawaiian for you. Try and follow!


	8. A Fateful Luau

Once they were all settled into the lovely beach house, they tried to find the quickest way to reach town. "I can't drive," Tasha moaned in sorrow, "but I can drive boats!"  
  
"Boats?" Zenon asked. "You'll see," Yvonne said. "Boats are great." It took Tasha a while to get the boat started, but eventually, they were riding the waves to the other side of the island. "Why couldn't we have gone exploring instead of this?" Yvonne moaned, feeling a little sick.  
  
"Because, we don't have any food," Zenon said. "And, I want you guys to experience your first luau," Tasha said excitedly. "Luau?" Yvonne asked dizzily. This, Zenon knew. "A feast," she explained. "Right?" she asked Tasha. "Exactly!" she said. "See? You guys are doing shaka with the Hawaiian tongue."  
  
About half an hour later, Yvonne had thrown up what little she had in her stomach and the boat was tied to a dock, while the girls were already inland. "Who's having a luau?" Zenon asked Tasha as they maneuvered their way through the grocery store. "One of my few friends on Maui," Tasha explained, dropping a six pack of Diet Cokes into the hovering grocery cart. "Her name is Kilikina, which is Hawaiian for Christina. The only bad part about this is, lolo Kaniela will be there."  
  
"Khan-ee-elle-ah?" Yvonne asked, sounding out the word slowly. "Yeah. Stupid Daniel, the boy who hit on you guys this morning," Tasha said. "You mean, Zenon," Yvonne said. "And for once, I'm glad she was the one who got hit on instead of me."  
  
"Gee, thanks, sis," Zenon said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, just try to avoid him, and if anybody asks you if you want to try some lomi, say aole!" "Why?" Zenon asked. "Lomi is the Hawaiian word for raw salmon," Tasha explained. They all shuddered. "But, be sure and try the lau lau," Tasha said. "It's meat and potatoes wrapped and steamed in leaves. They're delicious."  
  
"If you say so," Zenon said doubtfully. "But shouldn't we be concerned about the Spay-Stay?" Tasha stopped in mid-stride, her mouth open. "I cannot believe that!" she nearly shouted. "I was so excited to be back in Hawaii I completely forgot about it! Oh, gosh, Zenon, I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around Zenon, who assured her it was okay.  
  
"Anyway, we can always think about it after the luau," Zenon said. After they bought all their groceries, they loaded them into the hold in the boat, locked it, and walked to the luau.  
  
Zenon and Yvonne were wide-eyed with wonder. There were so many people, so much food, so many things to do and see! "Kilikina loves throwing large luaus," Tasha shouted in Zenon's ear. "Normally, they're smaller than this." Zenon nodded, signaling she understood.  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, Zenon lost sight of Tasha and Yvonne, so shrugged and went to sit down. She found a nice spot where she could merely watch the hula dancers and fire-breathers from a short distance away and not really be disturbed.  
  
Just then, someone sat down next to her and put their arm around her shoulders. Zenon looked in annoyance to see who was invading her personal space: it was Kaniela.  
  
"Nice party, huh?" he asked. Zenon bit her tongue, and smiled. "Well, it was until you showed up," she said, shrugging his arm off her shoulders. "Oh, huapala," he said, clutching his heart. "You cut me to the quick!" "Good, because your quick could use cutting," she shot back. She was too proud to ask what hoo-ah-pall-ah meant, and wasn't about to ask anyone else.  
  
"Listen," he said, leaning in closer to her. "Before we were so rudely interrupted by Ahi Hulu this morning, I was going to ask if maybe you want to get away somewhere where I can show you a real shaka time."  
  
"Aole, mahalo," Zenon replied. "I don't go out with buffoons." She was only a bit surprised when Kaniela gripped her forearm tightly and hissed in her ear, "I don't give up so easily." Zenon merely glanced at him, detached herself from his grip and replied, "I don't give in so easily, either. But..." an idea suddenly struck Zenon. She smiled sweetly and said, "Well, actually, would you get me some poi? Then I'll go out with you maybe."  
  
"Consider it done," Kaniela said, his hand brushing her face and then he jumped up and disappeared into the crowds. Zenon wiped her face clean of his touch, grimacing, but instantly smiled up at him when he returned with a bowl of the purple paste. "Here," Kaniela said, "we can share it."  
  
"Actually," Zenon said, taking the bowl from him, "I thought maybe you'd like to have all of it." And she shoved it into his face. People looked in shock over at Kaniela and started going into hysterics. Zenon got up and strode away.  
  
A short while later, a Hawaiian girl wearing a grass skirt and a pink top approached her, smiling. "Nice shot!" she said. "What?" Zenon asked blankly. "When you smushed the poi into Kaniela's face," the girl said. "Shaka work!" "Mahalo," Zenon replied.  
  
The girl's face showed surprise. "Ah, you know Hawaiian?" she asked. "Only a bit," Zenon said. "Tasha's been teaching me. Oh, I'm sorry, do you know Tasha?" "Of course!" the girl answered. "She and I were friends before she left. I used to live on Oahu. Oh, please forgive me for not introducing myself." She shook Zenon's hand. "I'm Kilikina."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Zenon said, laughing. "Vega omega, your luau totally rocks!" Kilikina laughed. "Mahalo nui loa," she said. "Um, no offense or anything," Zenon started, "but why don't you have, like, high tech gear and stuff? Like robots to serve the food instead of people? Holograms instead of hula dancers?"  
  
"Here in Hawaii," Kilikina said, "we enjoy doing things the old fashioned way. We walk instead of taking hover cars, and dancing is good for the soul. Holograms just aren't the same as real live dancers."  
  
"I don't understand," Zenon said, confused. "Okay." Kilikina flipped her hair back and they sat down at a table. "Dancing is like...an escape from the world. It's a way of expressing yourself, as well, and it's fun! Especially hula dancing."  
  
Zenon nodded that she understood, even though she had no clue what Kilikina was talking about. "You want some lomi?" Kilikina asked, and Zenon answered quickly, "Oh, uh, no, mahalo." Kilikina laughed. "Tasha told you to say that, didn't she?" "Um...aole?" Zenon said, her 'aole' sounding more like a question than a statement.  
  
Kilikina laughed again, and said, "Okay, how about some haupia?" "How-pee- ah?" Zenon asked. "It's like a coconut custard-very good," Kilikina assured her. "And I'll get you some huli-huli. It's barbecue." "Okay," Zenon agreed, and Kilikina grinned at her and headed for the food line.  
  
A few moments later, Tasha came up to her. "Where have you been?" she hissed. "I've been talking with Kilikina," Zenon answered. "We got trouble," Tasha said tightly. "Yvonne's already gone down to the boat." "What are you talking about?" Zenon asked. Tasha took Zenon's head in her hands, and made her look to the left, where three men wearing business suits were scanning the luau. "Stitas ta pitas!" Zenon shrieked. "How is it possibly possible that they're here?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a rat here," Tasha replied. "It could be that the driver squealed, or the person who offered me his beach house-anyway, we have to get out of here and to a different island!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," Zenon suddenly said. "What?" Tasha asked, agitated. "We have to go, now!" "I've found our rat," Zenon said. "Look!" Kilikina was standing beside the men in black, pointing towards them with a smirk on her face. And they were starting to try and get to them.  
  
"Let's go!" Tasha yelled, grabbing Zenon's hand and they catapulted from the table just before a gunshot erupted throughout the luau. 


	9. Nebula

People ran screaming from the gunshot: apparently, the luau was over. Crawling on the ground, Zenon and Tasha tried to avoid being stepped upon, and tried to make it out of the luau grounds.  
  
A few moments later, they rolled to their feet and took off towards the docks. About ten minutes later, gasping for air and trying to stop the burn in their lungs and stomach, they stumbled aboard the boat, and Yvonne started the motor, and they took off, just as the three men clambered onto the docks.  
  
Yvonne breathed a sigh of relief, and asked Tasha, "Where should I head to?" Tasha drew air in, and answered breathlessly, "The big island. The one over there," she pointed weakly.  
  
They reached the big island without trouble. However, the whole island was sleeping, it seemed, or they were over on Maui for the luau. However, that seemed unlikely. Suddenly Zenon gasped. "Nebula sent me a vid. message!" she said excitedly, tapping her password into the video phone. Nebula's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey, Z," she said breathlessly. "My family and I are vacationing in Hawaii on...I can't pronounce it's name, so I'll just say we're on the big island," she said. Zenon glanced excitedly at her friends. "We're staying at a LaQuinta hotel-not sure where, but that's where we are. Anyway, I've found out who they are."  
  
Zenon drew in her breath sharply. "Their names are Robbie Dlick, John Flagg, and Daniel Makihala. That's all I know. Get in touch with me as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, we know who they are and where Nebula is," Zenon said. "Tasha, do you know where the LaQuinta hotels are?" She looked closer at her friend. "Tash? Are you okay?" Tasha's face was white. "Did Nebula say Daniel Makihala?" she asked. "Yeah," Yvonne answered. "Why?" "Lolo Kaniela," Tasha breathed.  
  
Zenon and Yvonne exchanged glances. "You mean the guy who was hitting on me?" Zenon asked. Tasha nodded. "I just thought he was being a jerk," Tasha said. "Maybe he was trying to find out about you and us." "Possibly," Zenon answered carefully. "Is it possible that there is another Daniel Makihala?" Tasha glanced up irritably. "Point taken," Zenon said. "Well, let's just focus on finding Neb. Maybe she can pull some strings and get us a ride to the Spay-Stay." "Why?" Yvonne asked. "We don't even know what they're going to do!" "Hopefully, up there we'll be able to find out," Zenon answered.  
  
"Let's get a holo," Yvonne said, as they walked off the boat onto the docks. "No need," Tasha grinned. "I know some shortcuts-nani shortcuts." The twins followed Tasha as she led them off the dirt road and into a forest-past a sign that said: No Trespassers.  
  
Yvonne and Zenon were stunned. In the silvery moonlight, the forest was lit up like you would imagine it in a fairytale. There were palm trees with their leaves gently swaying in the cool night breeze, and trees with strange fruits that they hadn't seen before. One thing that was different, Zenon noticed, was that the earth was brown, not red as it had been at the school. "The dirt here is so rich," Yvonne noted, stooping to let it run through her fingers. "Yes," Tasha agreed, smelling the sweet scent of Hawaiian flowers mixing with the salty sea breeze.  
  
They passed some gorgeous flowers: the pink orchids that grew wild, like Tasha had told Zenon, and some beautiful red, heart-shaped flowers, and several others that the girls didn't know their names. And then, they came out of the forest, and found themselves on a smooth rocky ledge. "Slight detour," Tasha explained. "Sit down," she motioned as she herself sat. "The sun will rise soon."  
  
Yvonne and Zenon carefully sat upon the ledge, and caught their breath at the sight that they saw. In the midnight blue sky, stars were starting to fade away, but the moon still shone brightly. The ledge overlooked the entire island, and the islands nearby as well. They could see the blue/silver waves undulating gently upon the soft, sandy shore, and on another side of the island there was a beautiful crystal blue waterfall that fell over black rocks and pure white sand below, for several feet. It was the most breathtaking thing Zenon had ever seen in her life.  
  
For a moment, Zenon forgot about the Spay-Stay, and a single thought entered her mind: I wouldn't mind living here.  
  
And then the sun rose. This was possibly more beautiful than it had been. The sun colored the sky pink and red, reflecting upon the waves. It shed light upon the waterfall, and Zenon realized it was paradise.  
  
Tasha sighed, and shook herself out of her reverie, and said, "Come on. We have to go and see Nebula."  
  
Silently, the girls filed back into the jungle, each reflecting on what they had just seen. And as they exited the jungle, Tasha sighed a deep sigh, and blew a kiss back at it as they entered the city.  
  
AT THE LAQUINTA HOTEL...  
  
"Nebula!" Zenon exclaimed, hurling herself into her friend's arms. "Zenon!" Nebula laughed with delight, hugging Zenon. "Neb, this is Tasha and Yvonne," Zenon introduced her friends. "Whoa, girl," Nebula stepped back. "That girl looks just like you!" "Twins. I'll tell you about it sometime," Zenon said.  
  
"Now, onto more important things: have you learned what they're after?" "I've been hacking into their computers and databanks all week, and still haven't learned anything," Nebula shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Z. It's too well hidden. There's one file that I've continually tried to access but couldn't. I think maybe that's the info we need." "Let me try," Zenon suggested. Nebula shrugged and handed her the datapad.  
  
Zenon tapped in some numbers and frowned when a metallic voice said, "Access denied." Suddenly Nebula's eyes lit up and she gasped, "Oh! I think I've got it!" She grabbed the datapad from Zenon, and quickly tapped in some numbers. "Access granted," the computer said, and there was a slight ding.  
  
"Neb, you did it!" Zenon said with delight. "How on earth did you do it?" "I typed in 86ZSS," Nebula said, eyes dancing. "What does that stand for?" Yvonne asked. "Death Zenon Spay-Stay," Nebula explained. They laughed.  
  
Zenon read quickly, eyes zipping along the lines. She quickly switched off the datapad. "They want me out of the way so that they can take over the Spay-Stay, we knew that," Zenon said. "They want to destroy the Spay-Stay because they had higher orders from an outside source. The president of Russia," she said.  
  
"I should have guessed!" Tasha moaned. "How would you know?" Yvonne asked. "I met him once. A real jerk. He despises everything American, and doesn't like the advances to colonizing space. A real knock-out," Tasha explained.  
  
"We have to get up there and get ready to stop them!" Zenon exclaimed. "But how?" Nebula asked. Zenon sighed. "Can't you get us a ride up there?" she asked. "Maybe," Nebula said doubtfully. "But it'll take a while for me to get you a ticket and the information you need. You'll have to hide out until then."  
  
"Consider it done!" Zenon said. "Um, guys!" Tasha said. "We might have to leave as in, yesterday! They found us already!" "How do you know?" Zenon asked. "They just drove up!" Tasha pointed to the door, where three men were getting out of a car. 


	10. Surfing in the Sunset

A/N: Sorry if it's unrealistic: that's kind of the whole point of this story. I like unrealistic things. Sorry if it's too illogical for all you logical people out there.

Hiding behind the desk, the four girls didn't dare peer out for fear they would be seen. "Are you sure they were headed this way?" a gruff voice asked. "Positive," a voice answered. It was Kaniela. "Thanks for your help," another voice answered. "Scram." There were slight footsteps and then Kaniela was gone.

"I'm gonna make him road-kill when we get outta this," Tasha whispered fiercely. Nebula slapped a hand over her mouth for fear she would be heard.

Finally, the two men went upstairs, and they took their chance. The girls zipped out of the hotel, and into the streets. "All right, how are we gonna get to the Spay-Stay?" Yvonne asked frantically. "Don't worry," Nebula assured them as they ducked into a coffee shop. "I can get you guys everything you need. You just have to lay low until I can."

"But where can we go?" Yvonne asked. "We're probably being watched," Zenon made a casual observation. "So we'll just have to keep our eyes pealed." "Okay, we'll stay at this little place I know of," Tasha said. "Nebula, I'll send you the coordinates once we're there."

"Okay, bye!" Nebula said. "Be careful." "No prob!" Zenon answered, and, after glancing around, Nebula ran out of the shop and back to the hotel.

"So, what do we do now?" Tasha asked Zenon. Yvonne answered her question. "Aloha!" she said to the waitress cheerfully. "I'll have the triple mocha decaf, and one of those delicious looking...haupia thingies. Mahalo nui loa!"

"Anything for you two?" the waitress smiled. Zenon shrugged and ordered a regular coffee while Tasha only ordered a small brownie.

As they sipped their coffees and ate their snacks, they were all silent as they stared out the window, wondering how long they would be safe and how long it would take Nebula to get their seats on a ride to space.

AT A SMALL BEACH HOUSE...

"Okay," Tasha sighed as she dropped the small bag she had gotten from shopping onto the floor. "Just put your stuff wherever."

Zenon was already phoning Nebula. "Hey Neb," she said. "Hi," Nebula answered. "Do you know if they are already on the Spay-Stay?" "Yeah," Nebula answered. "That's the slight problem." "What problem?" Zenon asked, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Well...they're going up tomorrow on a flight at 4:30 P.M." "So?" Zenon asked impatiently. "Well...that's the only flight that I could book for you. You're gonna be on the same flight with them."

Zenon stared at her open-mouthed. "Neb, you're kidding, right?" she shrieked. "I wish I was," Nebula sighed. "The only other available flight will leave next month."

"Oh, shaka!" Zenon fumed. "This is just great! How will we get up there without them noticing us? And how on earth will we stop them?"

"That I have taken care of for you," Nebula beamed. "I've alerted the commander up there, and he knows enough to trust you and me. He has police officers standing by. All you have to do is catch them in the act." "If they don't catch us first!" Zenon retorted.

"Hey, sorry," Nebula said, offended. "At least I getting you up there!" Zenon sighed. "I'm sorry, Neb. Tension's getting to me." "It's okay, Z," Nebula said, softening. "I understand."

She looked at the door of her hotel room, and then back at the video phone. "Sorry, Z, suits at two o'clock," she said. "Got to go. Aloha." And she logged out. Zenon sighed and tossed her video phone onto the sofa. Then, on second thought, she zipped it into her bag and locked it shut.

"Hey, come on!" Zenon looked up, and blinked in astonishment. Tasha was standing in a dark green swimsuit, holding the door open, wearing a wide grin. "The waves are shaka right now! Really huge!"

"So?" Zenon asked, feeling a little discouraged. "So, I wanna go surf!" Tasha said impatiently. "I might have only lived here for a little while, but I lived it up while I was here, and never forgot how to surf. Come on, I can teach you!"

"C'mon, Zenon," Yvonne said, standing up. "It could be fun. And it could also relieve our stress." Zenon considered, then smiled and stood up.

"Why not?" she said. "I don't have anything else to lose. I'll get changed." Tasha cheered, and sped outside to get some surfboards from the shack that held them. Seconds later, Zenon appeared in a black suit, and Yvonne had changed into a pink one. Tasha tossed some boards at them.

"Come on, let's go!" she said excitedly. "We're coming!" Yvonne laughed. The three girls hurried outside to the sand, where Tasha showed them how to wax their boards, and how to stand and get on some good waves. After about half an hour, Tasha got tired of teaching and decided to show them the real thing.

As Yvonne and Zenon floated in about knee deep water, sitting on their boards, they watched as Tasha paddled out, and then turned around to catch a good wave. As a large wave swelled under her, she pushed herself up, and balanced as she surfed inland, bending with the wave, and not even losing her balance once.

"Wow," Yvonne said to Zenon. "The way she does it, it looks kinda like ballet." "I know," Zenon answered. "I suppose if you get good at it, that's how it looks. Like it is natural."

Tasha ran back to them, water dripping from her red hair, her eyes aglow. "You guys ready to try it?" she laughed. Yvonne shook her head, but Zenon agreed to give it a try. So, mimicking Tasha, she paddled out to about chest deep for her, and watched Tasha. "Hurry!" Tasha yelled at her. "You'll miss the wave." "I'll watch this time!" Zenon yelled back. Tasha shrugged, and prepared. Zenon watched Tasha's technique closely, and decided that she could get it this time, so she prepared as a wave swelled under her.

The good part is, Zenon got up on the board...the bad part is, as soon as she did, she lost her balance and got dunked. As she got tossed and tumbled on the ocean floor, the surfboard hitting her on the head several times as it was attached to her ankle, she decided she would continue to do it until she got it. She would definitely NOT let this ocean get the best of her.

And so it continued, Zenon getting dunked for about half an hour, Yvonne finally got in, and was actually better at surfing than Zenon. Soon, she could surf about as well as Tasha. And eventually, Zenon got it as well.

Soon, she was never losing her balance. (Talk about fast learners, huh? But then, this story is UNREALISTIC, remember?) As Zenon surfed her way in, she sighed a sigh of fulfillment and utter happiness. Now, she wished that she could stay here forever-just surfing with her best friends, and not a care in the world resting on her shoulders.


	11. Tasha's Kidnapping

A/N: My ffn name is changing to iLuvHawkeye, just so you know!

Zenon blinked her eyes open, trying to clear her vision. Was it morning? She wondered hazily. Must be, she decided, because she could smell bacon frying. She groaned softly, and sat up on her bed. "Eve?" she said quietly into the room. "Tash?" "Yeah?" Yvonne answered, sitting up and yawning in her bed.

"Where's Tasha?" Zenon asked, her sense twanging. Yvonne glanced around, and then got up, looking around more frantically. "I don't know. Last I knew, she was making the bacon. Isn't she now?" "No," Zenon answered.

"Maybe she went surfing?" Yvonne said hopefully. "And leave the bacon on the stove?" Zenon dashed that hope, and flicked the stove off before the bacon burned, transferring it to the counter.

Zenon gasped, and hurried to the window. "What?" Yvonne said. Zenon didn't answer until a few moments later. "A Jeep just left," she said, eyes troubled. "I thought I saw Tasha in it with Kaniela."

Yvonne looked at her skeptically. "Excuse me," she said, "if it was indeed Kaniela, why didn't he just take us with her?" "Who's to say?" Zenon sighed. "It's just so...unrealistic." (A/N: note the word UNREALISTIC)

"What should we do?" Yvonne asked helplessly. "You know, there's always the possibility that Tasha was taken as a decoy so that we would go after her instead of the Spay-Stay," Zenon said slowly. Yvonne's eyes widened. "You think?" she asked breathlessly.

"Probably," Zenon answered. "What should we do?" Yvonne wailed. "Without Tasha, our island knowledge and know-how is practically nil. The only reason why we got this far is because of her! What if she's in danger?"

Zenon sighed. "I somehow don't think that Tasha is in danger until after we save the Spay-Stay." "But what if you're wrong?" Yvonne panicked. "What if they hurt, or worse, kill Tasha?" "I...I don't know!" Zenon exploded at her. "I just don't know! But don't you understand, Eve? Tasha is only one person, but there are a whole lot more up there in space!" "But Zenon-"Yvonne started. "No, listen, Yvonne!" Zenon shouted at her, knowing she was probably drawing attention to them, but not caring. "My parents are up there, and unlike you, I have them!" Suddenly, she regretted her words. Yvonne's mouth opened slightly and tears filled her eyes. "Evie, I'm sorry," Zenon started, but suddenly Yvonne changed from hurt little girl to furious big girl. "No, Zenon!" she said. "I don't think you are! I've found through time that whatever someone says when they're angry is what they actually mean in their hearts! You listen to me! Tasha is our friend! She helped us this far, and we can't just throw her to the wolves like that! You can go and save your precious Spay-Stay, and I will too, but not until after I've saved Tasha! You might want to consider that, since she's risked her life for us over and over again." And with those last words, Yvonne stalked out of the cabin and Zenon watched her disappear over the sand.

Zenon glanced around indecisively, grabbed her video phone, and ran to catch up with her. "Evie!" she yelled. Yvonne stopped, but didn't turn around. Zenon hurled herself into Yvonne's arms, startling her, but soon both girls were holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry," they said together. "You were right," they said to each other. "Family is more important than a friend," Yvonne said. "Maybe, but that doesn't make it right," Zenon said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can get help from the islanders to find Tash." "You think?" Yvonne asked, wiping her wet eyes. Zenon nodded.

"Let's go," she said, and they sprinted off in the sand, desperate to find Tasha before 4:30.

"Nebula," Zenon greeted her friend on her video phone as she and Yvonne grabbed a ride with a friendly woman. "Listen, Tasha's been kidnapped, and we are gonna be staying until we find her." "Z, you do realize that by doing this we could lose the Spay-Stay and everyone up there?" Nebula asked her. "Yes," Zenon replied. "Z, everyone we've ever known are up there, you can't just let them die!" Nebula pleaded. "Don't worry," Zenon assured her. "We'll get there in time. Meet us at the coffee shop at 4:00. If we're not there then go up yourself."

"Are you crazy?" Nebula gasped. "No," Yvonne interrupted. "You have to." "Okay," Nebula said doubtfully. "I'll try. But be careful." "Bye," Yvonne said, flipping the video phone closed. "You girls missing a friend?" the woman asked. "Yes," Yvonne said before Zenon could shush her. "You know what she looks like, what car drove away?" the woman asked. "I've been here all morning just drinking coffee."

Tension building, along with hope, Zenon described Tasha and the Jeep that had driven away with her in it. "I saw that!" the woman cried. "It went down Lolo Street. Not that far away, but it's a private drive." Zenon laughed. "Lolo Kaniela took her to Lolo Street!" she chuckled. "That is hilarious! Could you take us there?"

"Sure thing," the woman answered, shifting gears. "But I can only take you to the front, sorry. If I'm caught there I'll be in big pilikia." About five minutes later, Zenon and Yvonne were standing on Lolo Street and thanked the woman as she drove off.

So, they started to walk down the dirt and gravel road. "Where do you think they would hide Tasha?" Zenon mused. "Probably someplace secret, someplace dark," Yvonne offered. "Probably someplace secret, someplace dark," Zenon said, as if she hadn't heard her. "Isn't that what I said?" Yvonne asked. Zenon looked up, a bit startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yvonne rolled her eyes and sighed.

Soon, they reached a big mansion that was covered in trees and guarded by gates. "How do we get through?" Yvonne whispered. Just then, two men and Kaniela exited the mansion. "Duck!" Zenon hissed, pulling her sister down beside her in the bushes. "Wha-"Yvonne started, but Zenon slapped a hand over her mouth whispering fiercely, "Shush!"

"You lock her in the cellar like I asked you?" one said to Kaniela. "Locked up tight," he answered. "I made sure it hurt." "Good," the other answered. Yvonne growled and Zenon pinched her slightly to shut her up. "So, where are you two going?" Kaniela asked. "To catch a ride to the airport," the first answered. "If you see those twins, put them down there with the red-haired girl." "My pleasure," Kaniela actually cackled as he waved as they drove off.

"Finally," he said. "Ahi Hulu put in her place." And he walked back inside. "Why, that-"Yvonne exploded as soon as Daniel had gone back inside. "We have to focus on getting inside," Zenon reminded her. "Don't get distracted. We can take care of Lolo Kaniela later."

A/N: You like? Please, no ahi! (fire/flames) I worked hard on this!


	12. On the Spaceship

Tasha gnawed on her gag angrily, and pulled on the ropes that held her prisoner. Stupid, stupid, she chided herself. Very stupid of you, to actually OPEN THE DOOR to see who was KNOCKING! She had kicked herself many times for that foolish mistake. She wondered if Zenon and Yvonne were okay. Probably not. Still, she could only hope that if they were free, they wouldn't come for her. They had to save the Spay-Stay, before the stupid Russians got to it.  
- - -  
Kaniela sat on the front steps of the mansion, just waiting for the twins to come. He grinned, and finished his leftover huli huli from the party. Kilikina had come by and asked if the girls had been trapped yet. He had replied no, but if she wanted to go down and see Ahi Hulu, she was welcome. Kilikina had declined, but left promising to return with a Polaroid.  
- - -  
"You got it?" Zenon whispered to Yvonne. Yvonne nodded, her hands shaking. "Okay," Zenon said. "On the count of three, ready?" Yvonne nodded once more. "One…two…three!"  
  
The girls leaped out of the bushes and tackled Kaniela to the ground. He landed on the concrete with an "Oof!" and a pained groan. Zenon wrenched his hair so he would look at her, and then gave him a punch he would never forget. He curled up in the fetal position, crying with anguish, "My nose is broken! My nose is broken!"  
  
"I wish I could break his jaw!" Yvonne said. "Get the rope!" Zenon directed. Yvonne grabbed the rope, and they quickly tied him up and locked him in a closet inside the mansion after taking a ring of keys from him.  
  
"Good job, Evie!" Zenon congratulated her accomplice in crime with a high-five. "Yeah," Yvonne said breathlessly, a little shaken. "Now, where is Tasha?" "Well, there are four floors," Zenon said. "And they could have hidden her in a secret compartment, perhaps."  
  
"Oh, perfect!" Yvonne exploded. "We'll never find her!" Zenon looked around, and saw some sharp knives lying on a counter in the room they were in: the kitchen. She grabbed them. "Here, take this," she said, shoving one at Yvonne. "If Kaniela somehow breaks free, or someone else comes in, use it. Aim for their face or chest. Got it?" "Yeah, I guess," Yvonne said, reluctantly taking the knife. "You take the second floor, and I'll take this one," Zenon said. "Okay," Yvonne said, and ran up to the next floor.  
  
Zenon shoved her knife into her pocket, careful to not rip it, and started searching for a door to a basement, or a secret compartment somewhere.  
  
A half-hour later, Yvonne came down. "Anything?" Zenon asked. "No, nothing," Yvonne answered. "You?" "Not yet," Zenon said, feeling a little discouraged. She leaned against the wall.  
  
"Where have we not looked?" she wondered. Suddenly, she felt the wall give a little. She leaped up, and turned to face it. "Look!" she said, excited. "There's a little bump in the wall!" "So?" Yvonne asked dully.  
  
"So, it could be like a knob or something!" Zenon pushed against the knobby thing, and the wall opened. The girls peered in. "Vega omega," Zenon breathed. "It's dark," Yvonne said. "I'll get a flashlight." Zenon didn't answer, so Yvonne quickly went and got one. As soon as she came back, they flipped it on and started inside. It was, apparently, the cellar door. Zenon supposed that it had been painted over so no one would realize.  
  
The stairs were dusty, but in the dust there were footprints. Apparently it had been used quite recently.  
  
As they got down, they stopped, and Zenon said, "You wait here. If anyone comes, let me know." "Fine," Yvonne answered, and Zenon continued alone, leaving Yvonne halfway up the stairs with enough light from outside so that she could see.  
  
Zenon shoved open a door, and gasped. Tasha was lying motionless on the floor, a gag in her mouth and her hands tied to the walls with ropes. "Tash!" she cried out, and ran over to her. Tasha blinked her eyes opened, and immediately started shouting into her gag.  
  
Zenon quickly untied the gag, and Tasha immediately hissed, "What the heck are you doing here? Why aren't you at the airport?" "We have…" Zenon checked her watch. "We have half an hour. We can still make it."  
  
"You idiots!" Tasha cried softly as Zenon sliced through her bonds with the knife. "We'll probably miss the flight!" "No, we won't," Zenon answered. "We're on Lolo Street: the airport is only fifteen minutes away, but first we have to get to the coffee shop. Nebula has our tickets."  
  
"Well, let's go, then!" Tasha scrambled up, and they ran to the door. Yvonne looked very relieved to see them, and they quickly got out of the mansion, leaving Kaniela in the broom closet-which, they laughed, was where he deserved to be.  
  
They leaped over the gates, and ran down Lolo Street. "Think we can make it?" Tasha yelled up to Zenon, who was leading them. Zenon glanced back and slowed a bit. "I hope so!" she answered.  
  
They ran for about ten minutes before they reached the coffee shop, and there they collapsed in chairs, breathing hard. Nebula was just coming back from the bathroom, and her eyes widened in disbelief and relief.  
  
"Oh, thank heavens," she cried. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Zenon tried to say something, but the heavy pain in her side wouldn't allow her. "Here are your tickets," Nebula said, shoving them at the trio. "Hurry! Your flight leaves in twenty minutes, but you have to be on the ship in ten!"  
  
Grabbing some water from the water fountain and praying that the pains in their stomachs and lungs would ease, the girls continued to jog, holding their tickets tightly in their palms. Five minutes later, they arrived at the airport, breathing heavily, and red and sweaty.  
  
"Tickets, please," the woman said pleasantly. They presented them with a sigh of relief, and she rang them in. "Hurry!" she said. "You're about to miss your plane!" They would have sighed in frustration, but the lack of air in their lungs wouldn't let them, so they didn't say a word as they ran to the plane.  
  
They got into the ship just before the doors swung shut. They leaned against the cool walls and fought for breath. There were two classes on the spaceship. Upper and lower. As Zenon scanned the lower class, she realized that the two Russian assassins weren't in this level, and there were several empty seats.  
  
She urged her friends to take a few more steps. They made it to the backseats, where they took deep breaths and closed their eyes. "I think…" Yvonne wheezed, "I'm…going to…have a heart attack." Zenon and Tasha didn't answer.  
  
"We have to…be the first…ones off the ship when we dock," Zenon said to them. "That's why we're in the backseats of lower class. That and…because the Russians are in the upper class."  
  
They all sighed with relief as the ship took off. "The worst is over," Tasha breathed with relief. But Zenon knew it wasn't so. 


	13. The End of the Adventure

A/N: I am thinking that this will be the last chapter of Zenon's Greatest Adventure. I'm also going to be deleting some of my finished, previous stories to make room for some more. **–sniffle-** -bursts out crying- oh well, I probably wont delete this one for a while.

It took about an hour for the ship to land on the Spay-Stay, and Zenon, Yvonne and Tasha were the first ones off. They ran into some police officers. "You Zenon Carr?" one asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir," Zenon answered. "Where are they?" "Would you back off for a while, please?" Zenon asked impatiently. "If we don't catch them in the act, we're as good as dead as we have no proof. They are two Russian looking men wearing suits. Watch for them." "You got it," he answered, and the three hurried off.

"I cannot believe we're in space!" Yvonne laughed, twirling around. "I'm in a space station!" Zenon looked around, breathed in the scent of plastic and metal materials and sighed happily. Hawaii was okay, but there was definitely no place like home.

"And to think you'll be living here!" Zenon teased her. "If we escape out of this alive," Tasha reminded them. Something about her made Zenon look closely at her. Tasha looked normal, but less lively. She looked like the Tasha that Zenon had known before they had gone off to Hawaii. Calm, a little on the wild side, but not like the Tasha who had been at home in Hawaii.

"You okay, Tash?" Yvonne asked, noticing Tasha's change as well. "I'm fine," Tasha looked at them, a little surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You just seem different, is all," Yvonne said. "I don't feel different," Tasha looked at them, eyebrows raised, and then shrugged.

"Shouldn't we find your parents?" Tasha suggested. "Uh...yeah," Zenon said. "Come on, this way. Mom and Dad will be so psyched to finally meet you, Eve," Zenon said to Yvonne. "I can't wait to meet THEM," Yvonne giggled.

As the twins walked around the corner, Tasha stopped for a moment, and looked out a window at the small planet that was slowly spinning around in its orbit. She put her hand on the window, and sighed. "Aloha, Hawaii," she said sadly. "I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

IN THE CARR'S HOME...

Zenon rapped quickly on the door with her knuckles, and waited with expectation. Her mom opened the door, and her mouth opened with astonishment as she gazed down at the three girls. "Hi, Mom!" Zenon and Yvonne said simultaneously, and threw themselves into her arms. Mrs. Carr stumbled back a bit, and tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, Zenon, Yvonne!" she wept.

"Who's who?" she wondered. "The one in pink is Yvonne," Tasha pointed out, "and the one in blue is Zenon." "Oh," Mrs. Carr blushed.

"C'mon, Mom," Zenon pushed out of her arms. "We have to go inside and fill you in on everything."

After telling the Carrs about the dire situation, they told them about what they were going to do about it. "Are you sure that they'll be caught?" Mr. Carr asked. "Well, we hope so," Yvonne answered. "Otherwise this whole thing is gonna be in huge pilikia," Tasha continued, and her eyes suddenly looked sad.

"Pi...pilikia?" Mrs. Carr asked, slightly confused. "Hawaiian for trouble," Zenon explained. "We went to Hawaii." "You went to..." Mrs. Carr started, but before she could continue, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mr. Carr asked.

"Police, sir," came the police man's voice. Mr. Carr opened the door, and the man stepped in, lugging after him the two Russian guys. "These the culprits, Ms. Carr?" he asked Zenon. "You caught them in action?" Zenon asked.

"Yup," he answered. "We got video tapes, sound recordings, and pictures." Zenon grinned. "Then that's it!" "Thank you, Ms. Carr," the policeman grinned, and walked out. "We so totally did it!" Zenon squealed, hugging Tasha and Yvonne tightly.

They all hugged, relieved that it was over.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

The girls were curled up on Zenon's sofa, drinking some cola, and just talking. Tasha kept glancing out the window periodically until Zenon and Yvonne had had enough. "Tash!" Zenon said to her. Tasha's head whipped around. "What?" she asked.

"What is the matter?" Yvonne asked, grabbing her soda before it spilled. "Nothing," Tasha answered automatically, as if she were a robot. "C'mon, Tash," Zenon said. "If you can't tell us, who can you tell?" Tasha sighed and turned to face them.

"I miss Hawaii," she answered in a low voice. The twins exchanged glances. "So?" Yvonne asked. "You can always go back." "No, I can't," Tasha answered in the same low, sad voice. "Dad has a new job in a new destination. He's taking me with him and our family. He said we might never even see the earth again."

The twins' eyes widened. "What is he talking about?" they asked in unison. "NASA is sending another space program into orbit-around Mars," Tasha explained, her voice breaking slightly. "It'll be up for seven years. Seven years," she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"He'll be the commander up there. The army is putting him there because they want at least one member of them up there. We will only get food shuttles every six months. No visitors. No one will leave. For seven years. Do you realize that I will be twenty two before I can leave??" By now Tasha was sobbing openly.

"I won't see Hawaii for SEVEN YEARS. Before, I could always visit. Now, I won't see anything but the stupid red planet of war!" With a sob, she thrust herself off the sofa, and out of Zenon's bedroom.

Zenon and Yvonne sat in shocked silence. "When could she have possibly learned that?" Yvonne asked Zenon softly. "When we were sleeping on the ship," Zenon answered. "She was checking her video phone messages."

"Oh," Yvonne said. "We won't see Tasha for seven years." And they just sat there.

EPILOGUE...

Yvonne was officially adopted by the Carrs, and lived happily up in space. Tasha finally had had enough of moving and decided that her father had no right to force her to stay in space for seven years, especially when she turned twenty one and was independent. So, she put her foot down. Her father was very upset, but eventually realized the truth in what Tasha was saying.

So, he decided that Tasha could stay behind if she wanted to. Tasha, of course, accepted, although she missed her family for some time. There was the problem of finding a place where Tasha could stay for the remaining three years before she turned eighteen. After discussing the matter seriously for a while, the Carrs invited her to stay on the Spay-Stay with them. Tasha readily accepted.

As Tasha felt a special bond with Hawaii, her favorite home, the Carrs, or the girls, at least, journeyed down to Hawaii at least once every two months. Aunt Judy would usually accompany them, just to make sure they were safe.

Yvonne eventually got to like wine and champagne, although she couldn't abide beer. She enjoyed pink champagne and white wine especially. Of course she started drinking at the right age, not when she was underage.

Tasha went to the University of Hawaii when she turned eighteen and...ironic, no?...joined the military as a nurse.

Yvonne and Zenon also attended the University of Hawaii, and Yvonne went on to become a wine specialist (just like Mr. P.) and in her spare time, she taught surfing classes.

And Zenon? Well, I won't tell you what happened to Zenon. You can just guess.

THE END

A/N: I liked the ending. Please review!!


End file.
